1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been recording apparatuses used for recording a moving image signal or an audio signal onto a recording medium. Some of these recording apparatuses can record a moving image signal onto a plurality of recording media. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-288557 discusses a hard disk recorder, in other words, a domestic use digital versatile disc (DVD) recorder having a DVD drive as well as a built-in large capacity hard disk (HDD). The DVD recorder includes a function to copy a moving image signal or an audio signal of, for example, a television program once recorded in a HDD to a DVD inserted in the DVD drive.
On the other hand, in broadcasting environments, recording apparatuses with extremely high reliability with respect to recording of the moving image signal are required compared to domestic use recording apparatuses. Thus, some business-use video cameras include a function to simultaneously record a same moving image signal onto a plurality of recording media. By recording a same moving image signal onto a plurality of recording media, even if a moving image signal recorded onto one recording medium is not correctly reproduced or if a moving image signal is lost, the same moving image can be reproduced from a different recording medium.
Regarding such a recording apparatus, if an abnormal state occurs when a moving image signal is being recorded and thus the moving image signal is not correctly recorded onto a recording medium, a user of the apparatus is unable to recognize that the signal is not correctly recorded while the moving image is being recorded. Thus, the user needs to confirm, after the recording of the moving image, whether an abnormal state has occurred during the recording by reproducing the recorded moving image.
If an abnormal state occurs while a moving image is being recorded onto one recording medium and thus the moving image is not correctly recorded, a moving image signal is reproduced from the correctly recorded recording medium and the reproduced image signal is copied to another recording medium. However, copying a moving image signal, which contains an extremely large amount of data, takes a lot of time.
Further, in the case of a business-use recording apparatus, after the moving image signal is simultaneously recorded onto a plurality of recording media, one recording medium may be passed on to an editor for the purpose of editing while another recording medium is kept by the user. In such a case, if the copying of the data takes time, it is difficult to send the recording medium to the editor directly after the recording is finished.